La Fin d'un Âge
by Gandar 98
Summary: Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'Ogrest à été vaincu, et nos héros coulent maintenant des jours paisibles dans le Royaume Sadida, sans se douter de ce que leur réserve l'avenir...


**Bonjour à tous, je suis Gandar98, fraîchement arrivé dans le monde des fanfictions Wakfu. Je me suis mis en tête l'idée d'écrire mon point de vue d'une éventuelle suite aux trois OAV sortis en novembre. Le tout, bien sûr, généreusement nappé à la sauce « gandarienne » qui, j'espère, sera à votre goût. Tout au pire, si cette histoire vous paraît un peu fade, faîtes le moi savoir. Pour que je puisse ajouter par la suite, quelques répliques salées, ou de doux moments sucrés sans oublier de forts suspenses épicés à l'excès.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Commençons notre histoire quelque part dans le royaume Sadida. Royaume qui était toujours à moitié englouti par les flots.

Cela faisait déjà environ une semaine qu' Ogrest avait été vaincu, et la montée des eaux provoquée par son chaos s'était arrêtée. Le niveau de l'eau avait même commencé à baisser, faiblement, mais il baissait. Sur ce fait, les théories allaient des plus sérieuses aux plus loufoques. Pour certains, c'était les dieux qui avaient fait baisser le niveau de l'eau pour d'autres, c'était l'ingénieux Otomaï qui avait inventé de nouvelles potions permettant de, littéralement, supprimer le surplus d'eau, Otomaï avait d'ailleurs quitté le royaume Sadida pour re-élever son « fils » dans un endroit plus calme et sans danger pour Bonta c'était Brakmar qui tentait de remplacer entièrement l'eau des océans par de la lave pour Brakmar c'était Bonta qui dérobait l'eau et la stockait dans un endroit secret pour ensuite la vendre aux plus offrant. Bref, les théories fusaient, mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Le Royaume Sadida, quant à lui, retrouvait peu à peu son calme après que le mariage des Percedal eut été célébré, et que ses invités furent partis, emportant un souvenir inoubliable du mariage du légendaire Guerrier-Roux avec Evangelyne la célèbre archère crâ...

Pour en revenir à notre histoire… nous commencions sur une pièce d'or, un kama comme ils les appellent sur le Monde des Douzes. Mais, me direz-vous, pourquoi commencer en regardant bien un kama ? Qu'a t-il bien de si spécial ? Eh bien ce kama est en train de bouger… Oui vous m'avez bien entendu… ce kama est bel-et-bien en train de se déplacer, ou plutôt de glisser sur l'herbe… Mais ce kama ne se doute pas qu'il est suivi, suivi par un homme, un très vieil homme !

_Un très vieil homme de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante le crane dégarni, mise à part une queue de cheval sur l'arrière de la tête il porte une barbe assez grosse; et, est habillé d'un débardeur ainsi que d'un pantalon… les deux assez usés il possède aussi une pelle ainsi qu' un sac qui, dit-on, peut contenir une pièce entière malgré sa taille… de sac !_

Suivant la pièce comme un prédateur traque sa proie, à quatre pattes, prêt à lui bondir dessus à tout moment. Sous le regard ahuri de son phorreur qui tentait d'attirer son attention sans succès. Mais que peut donc vouloir cet homme à ce pauvre kama ? Ma foi, le problème est qu'il le veut ! Eh bien, si cet homme est bien celui à qui je pense, il finira bien par l'avoir, tôt ou tard !

— Ruel ! cria une voix qui semblait chercher le vieil homme. Ruel, t'es où ? Si tu m'entends, réponds-moi, c'est pas drôle, ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Mais l'homme ne répondait pas, hypnotisé par sa pièce. Le phorreur essaya alors d'attirer l'attention de la voix :

— Groin!Groiiiin !

_Zap !_

Un rond bleu apparut de nulle part, puis un jeune garçon en sortit, tombant nez à nez avec le phorreur.

_Ce jeune garçon était nommé Yugo, et à en juger par son physique , il devait être âgé de 14 ans tout au plus… mais il n'en était rien, ce jeune homme était bien plus vieux qu'il ne le paraissait. De petite taille, il faisait les trois-quarts de celle du vieillard il était habillé d'un pantalon bleu et d'un débardeur orange et, comme on vient de le voir, il pouvait manier le wakfu pour créer des portails de téléportation il était aussi coiffé d'un étrange chapeau bleu muni de deux extrémités faites comme pour accueillir des cornes , ce qui avait toujours suscité la curiosité de ses amis à son égard, renforcé par le fait qui il n'avait jamais accepté de leur montrer ce qu'il cachait dessous. Mais sous sa joie de vivre apparente, le garçon dissimulait une douleur profondément ancrée en lui, dont il ne parlait à personne. Comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui-même._

— Salut Junior, tu sais où est Ruel ? demanda-t-il.

Le phorreur montra son maître de la patte, avec une moue dégoûtée par son comportement. En le voyant à quatre-pattes, Yugo crut que le vieil homme était sur une piste pour pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il cherchait, expliquant ainsi sa longue absence.

— Ah ! T'es là Ruel ! Tu as enfin retrouvé la boufball ? Ruel ? Qu'est-ce que…

C'est alors que le garçon, troublé, se rendit compte que le vieillard traquait une pièce.

— Ah, je vois. Va falloir utiliser les grands moyens, dit-il.

Connaissant assez bien le comportement de l'enutrof, il n'eut pas à chercher très loin.

— Ruel, il y a une grosse récompense qui t'attend au palais, il paraît que le roi aurait décidé de te rendre l'or que tu avais trouvé dans les sous-sols il y a six ans ! Tu te rends compte, des montagnes d'or ! Si grandes que tu ne pourrais même pas les compter !

Mais… Rien.

Rien ne se passait… rien ne pouvait éloigner l'enutrof de sa cible.

— Bon Ruel, tu m'écoutes, je vais pas attendre des heures comme ça ! mit en garde Yugo.

Mais l'enutrof restait de marbre, ou plutôt, vu son comportement, de « chien » !

— Oh ! Et puis zut !

_Zap! Zap !_

_Pfiouuuuu !_

— NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le royaume, sur un balcon attaché à l'arbre de vie.

— Ah, ça c'est encore une histoire de kamas brisés! dit une voix riante, qui s'était amusée à identifier la nature des cris du vieillard. Je pense que Yugo à dû retrouver Ruel.

_Cette jeune femme n'était autre que Amalia Sheran Sharm, la fille du roi Sadida Sheran Sharm. Elle était un peu plus grande que le vieillard. Elle portait une robe composée de deux feuilles orange ainsi qu'une fleur qui les liait au niveau de la poitrine, avec en dessous une longue feuille verte, qui lui recouvrait tout l'abdomen, encastrée dans une feuille orange, plus longue, qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une deuxième de même taille qui lui recouvrait l'arrière du corps, les deux reliées par des lanières au niveau de la taille elle portait également deux manchettes, faites aussi de feuilles vertes et avait – comme tous les sadidas – les cheveux verts, qui étaient remontés en queue de cheval elle possédait également, sur les côtés supérieurs du front, deux cornes en bois, probablement fixées sur un bandeau, caché par ses cheveux._

— Va falloir qu'il se calme avec son instinct d'enutrof, dit une autre jeune femme, adossée contre un mur. Ça fait au moins la quinzième fois cette semaine qu'il manque de faire sonner l'alerte dans tout le royaume !

— Les gardes ont du finir par prendre l'habitude, à force, répondit Amalia, elle continua en riant : Tu te rappelles la dernière fois, quand mon frère, lui-même, est allé à son secours, croyant qu'il recevrait les honneurs pour avoir défendu un vieillard attaqué par des brigands, et qu'il est tombé sur Ruel qui avait juste fait tombé une pièce dans l'eau !

L'archère acquiesça, la situation avait été plutôt comique, quoiqu'elle ne se doutait pas que la situation actuelle du vieillard l'était tout autant. Mais une autre sujet occupait son esprit. Prenant un air plus inquiet :

— Au fait, tu sais ou sont passés Elely et Flopin, je ne les ai plus revus depuis ce matin, où ils étaient partis voir l'épicier Bosquet-Garni. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait de mauvaises rencontres en chemin.

Une autre idée lui passa également par la tête. Elle continua avec un air plus énervé :

— Ou surtout… que Tristepin ne les a pas encore emmenés faire des activités dangereuses !

_Cette jeune femme était une archère crâ appelée Evangelyne, un peu plus grande que la précédente. Elle était habillée d'un habit moulant noir, montant jusqu'au cou, et lui recouvrant tout le torse ainsi que les jambes, laissant les épaules nues elle portait aussi deux longues manchettes noires qui lui recouvraient les bras, en partant du haut des mains et s'arrêtant en-dessous des épaules; elle était également chaussée de longues bottes en cuir, marron, montantes jusqu'aux cuisses. Elles avait des cheveux blonds arrêtés aux épaules, et était également mère de deux enfants, une iopette et un crâ._

— Aucune idée, répondit Amalia, puis elle continua en essayant de rassurer son amie : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils doivent sûrement être sur le chemin du retour. Et le Royaume Sadida est un endroit plutôt calme. Par contre, pour Tristepin, je ne compterai pas sur cette « cervelle de iop » pour ce qui est de la sécurité, finit-elle en lançant un sourire taquin à Evangelyne.

— Pas touche à mon homme toi ! lui répliqua l'archère, riante, en lui projetant un coussin au visage.

La sadidette se prit le projectile en pleine tête.

* * *

Mais revenons en à notre enutrof.

— NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Mes Kaaamaaas! Espèce de monstre ! Ouhouhou,ouhouh !

Le vieillard s'était effondré en voyant le kama percé par le rayon de Wakfu; priant intérieurement Enutrof pour qu'il lui redonne son aspect initial. Bizarrement , il y avait un buisson à quelques mètres de là dont le sommet avait la forme d'un petit dragon, petit dragon qui semblait se moquer de lui.

— Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! cria-t-il à s'en arracher la gorge.

— Désolé Ruel, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée !

— Mais c'était MON kama ! Tu l'as…

L'enutrof changea, tout a coup, brutalement d'attitude et jeta un regard plein d'intérêt à Yugo

— En fait ce n'est rien, dit-il calmement puis se mettant à faire des yeux pétillants où l'on pouvait presque déceler un reflet de kamas, il continua : Tu disais à propos de la récompense tout à l'heure ?

Yugo prit un sourire rougissant et répondit en bégayant :

— Heu ! Je… j'avais dit qu'il me… semblait qu'il… y en avait une.

— QUOI ! hurla Ruel en commençant à rougir de colère. Tu as de la chance d'être le fils adoptif de mon meilleur ami sinon je te jure que je t'aurais…

Au même moment, sur un arbre à proximité.

— Oh, zut ! Il a percé le kama, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura une voix d'enfant.

— Vite, il faut y aller avant qu'on se fasse prendre, dit une autre voix.

_Blamm !_

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Yugo, qui venait d'entendre le bruit, en faisant signe à Ruel de se taire. Il vit deux ombres s'enfuir en courant.

— Attendez ! cria-t-il.

Puis il s'aperçut que la pièce trouée bougeait toujours, et qui plus est, en direction des deux ombres.

— Je vois, se murmura-t-il d'un air amusé.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, dans une longue traînée bleue, il remonta le fil qui était attaché à la pièce pour surgir devant les deux garnements qui s'arrêtèrent alors net. Il les gronda :

— Flopin ! Elely !

— Désolés, firent les deux enfants avec un air innocent.

Yugo les regarda, exaspéré.

— Grmbl, je vais passer l'éponge. Mais vos parents ont dû vous chercher toute la matinée, si ils nous demandent quoi que ce soit, vous leur expliquerez tout !

Bien que Yugo fut visiblement assez énervé, la situation dans laquelle Elely et Flopin avaient mis Ruel l'amusait tout de même grandement.

— Ohhhh, ronchonnèrent les deux enfants, déçus, sachant qu'ils auraient sûrement droit à une belle punition.

— Ouais, ben c'est pas ça qui va me rendre mes kamas ! râla Ruel qui les avait rattrapés.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un gros fou-rire chez le reste du groupe.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils décidèrent de prendre la direction du palais pour retrouver le reste de leurs amis.

* * *

— Au fait Ruel, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, tu as retrouvé la boufball ? demanda Yugo à son ami.

— Il me semble l'avoir aperçue contre un arbre, mais j'étais trop occupé pour la prendre.

Yugo ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'écoute de ces paroles.

— Occupé, ouais, je vois.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, en fait…

Soudainement, ils aperçurent une ombre filer dans la forêt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Flopin inquiet.

— C'est un monstre qui va venir te manger ! répondit Elely à son frère, sans tenir compte du danger potentiel que pouvait représenter ce nouvel arrivant.

— Pfff ! Même pas peur ! répliqua Flopin.

— C'est bien beau, mais ça ne répond pas à notre question tout ça, déclara Yugo, méfiant, observant la forme se déplacer à toute vitesse…

L'ombre continuait de bouger autour d'eux. Yugo et Ruel eurent le réflexe de protéger les deux enfants en les plaçant entre eux. Mais l'ombre bougeait de plus en plus vite, comme si son dessein était de déclencher une tornade par son seul mouvement. Et, sans qu'ils n'eurent le temps de s'en rendre compte… elle surgit derrière eux.

— Ouaaahh !

— Ahhhh !

Elle venait de réussir son sombre projet… qui était de causer une bonne frayeur au groupe.

— Ahhhhhh ! Non mais t'es pas dingue Pinpin ?! Tu veux que je casse ma pelle ou quoi ! cria Ruel, haletant, en mettant la main sur son cœur, que l'âge rendait « sensible » à ce genre de plaisanterie.

_L'ombre qui venait de surgir était un grand guerrier roux du nom de Tristepin de Percedal, mais surnommé affectueusement « PinPin » par la confrérie. Un iop, à première vue. Il était à peu prés de la même taille qu'Evangelyne avec qui, d'ailleurs… il était marié, et partageait les mêmes enfants (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) . Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une cape blanche avec un motif rouge en forme d'épée dessus et il avait une chevelure rousse dressée sur la tête telle une flamme figée dans son flamboiement. Mais il manquait quelque chose au guerrier… son bras droit, qu'il avait perdu lors d'un combat contre une créature de légende._

— Alors Pinpin, ça avance ton entraînement ? demanda Yugo.

— Ouais, tu te débrouilles, maintenant, avec un seul bras ? rajouta Ruel, aussi curieux que l'eliatrope de savoir comment leur ami s'en sortait.

« Et sans l'aide de Rubilax » pensa alors Yugo en émettant un minuscule fou-rire.

En effet… Ce matin, voulant se rappeler le bon vieux temps où il étaient entrés dans la légende du boufbowl, nos héros avaient organisé un match entre eux. N'étant que six, deux équipes de trois avaient été faites : la première comprenait Yugo, Ruel et Alibert et la deuxième, Tristepin, Evangelyne et Amalia . Ils avaient utilisé le terrain de boufball d'Amalia que son père le roi avait fait construire pour elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Enfin, avait fait « construire », un bien grand mot, c'était plutôt un jardin suspendu, connecté à l'arbre de vie, sans utilité particulière, dans lequel le roi avait fait pousser vite fait de l'herbe blanche, délimitant ainsi un terrain, afin de satisfaire la caprice de sa fille. Mais n'ayant nul besoin de luxueux stade, ils s'en étaient contenté.

L'ambiance était bon enfant, l'objectif n'était que de s'amuser en ravivant de vieux souvenirs, pas de se blesser dans une sanglante compétition pour accéder au panthéons des grands joueurs. Mais Tristepin, avec son unique bras, ne parvenait jamais à garder longtemps la boufball dans les mains.

— Mais Ruel ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, j'ai plus deux bras comme toi, moi ! râla le iop qui venait de se faire prendre la boufball par Ruel. Ruel qui n'avait pas grand scrupule à profiter du handicap de ce dernier.

— Pas de mais ! Au boufball, tout les coups sont permis, hé hé !

L'enutrof fonça alors vers les buts, décidé à marquer, il était à quelques mètres de plaquer la balle dans les camps adverses pour marquer un essai, quand Evangelyne se présenta subitement devant lui… et lui fauchant les jambes, reprit la boufball.

— Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour tes aînés, jeune fille ! cria l'enutrof en tombant par terre.

Evangelyne se contenta de répondre en l'imitant :

— Au boufball tous les coups sont permis!

Puis elle repartit à toute vitesse vers les camps adverses… Et les actions s'enchaînaient, tantôt la boufball d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre. Tristepin quant à lui, était de moins en moins enthousiaste à jouer. Son bras manquant le désavantageait trop. Il eut alors soudainement une « idée de génie », et dégaina son épée.

— Ho ho ho, celle-la je la sens bien, on va se marrer ! fit Rubilax, tout excité, ayant de suite deviné l'idée de son gardien.

Le Iop fut alors entouré d'une aura noir, sa peau devenait grise, ses membres quadruplaient de taille, un œil apparut sur le front du guerrier… et surtout… il lui apparut un deuxième bras.

— Yugo, à toi ! cria Ruel, voyant Amalia foncer sur lui, en lançant la boufball à l'eliatrope.

— Je l'ai ! répondit-il en l'attrapant, il la lança alors à son père : Papa, à toi !

Mais Tristepin se rua dessus à une vitesse folle et, stoppant net, l'attrapa.

— Hein ! Pinpin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! fit Yugo, effaré, en voyant son ami, fusionné avec son shushu.

— T'inquiète Yugo, j'ai trouvé une super idée pour récupérer mon deuxième bras ! C'est pas Génial ça ? répondit Tristepin, fier de lui.

— Heuuu, je suis pas sûr que…

Hélas, le iop ne l'écouta guère et fonça jusqu'aux camps adverses, tout le monde s'écartant de son chemin pour ne pas risquer d'être écrasé. Arrivant à quelques mètres de son objectif, il fit un bond, et plaqua de tout son poids la boufball dans les buts.

— Gagnééé ! hurla Tristepin. Hein ! Quoi ?

Il se rendit alors compte que son poids justement, avait propulsé la boufball à travers les parois du jardin pour qu'elle se retrouve dans l'immensité de la forêt.

Revenant à son apparence normale, il se tourna vers ses amis avec un rictus plein de gêne.

— Ma boufball ! s'écria Ruel en courant vers le trou dans la paroi, paniqué.

— Ho ho ho, bravo Pinpin, je crois que j'aurais pas mieux fait ! déclara Rubilax, plutôt amusé par ce coup « expeditif », alors que le vieil enutrof scrutait désespérément la forêt afin d'y déceler quelques traces de sa précieuse balle, et que le reste de la confrérie le regardait avec un œil énervé.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, cervelle de iop ! Avec tes ioperies, t'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un, où pire ! cria Amalia, qui semblait la plus énervée du groupe par la bêtise de Tristepin, après Ruel.

— Je sais pas, ça sonnait plutôt bien dans ma tête, répondit timidement ce dernier en joignant nerveusement ses doigts.

Visiblement peu convaincu, Amalia se retint de lui balancer un « Rien ne sonne bien dans ta tête ! » en pleine figure. Evangelyne – certainement que les liens du mariage y furent pour quelque chose (bien que d'autre cas, ils auraient pu empirer la situation) – essaya d'aborder le problème plus diplomatiquement. Elle s'avança vers son mari :

— Et comment on fait pour la retrouver maintenant ? Sachant, qu'avec toute l'étendue d'eau qu'on a autour de nous, elle est sûrement au fond, et que Ruel ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas à nouveau entre ses mains ? demanda-t-elle.

— Elle s'est peut-être cogné contre un arbre, on sais jam…

— Et vous voulez qu'on la cherche, en plus ?! coupa Amalia, n'ayant aucunement à l'idée de réparer la bêtise du iop.

Ruel, ayant l'oreille fine quand il voulait bien l'avoir, se retourna aussitôt et répondit d'un ton presque militaire :

— Oui ! Mes amis, sachez que cette boufball ne m'a coûtée que deux milles kamas…

Il les regarda alors avec des yeux ronds comme des kamas, à en sortir de leurs orbites :

— Alors qu'elle en vaut des Millions ! C'est pourquoi, on devra se mettre corps et âme à sa recherche.

L'auditoire ne sembla pas convaincu par le discours. Evangelyne lança un discret murmure à ses amis :

— Je propose qu'on le suive, ça nous évitera une crise d'enutrof.

Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement. Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils devrait vraisemblablement se mettre à la recherche de la boufball qui n'était véritablement pas une vrai-fausse sinon, ils auraient droit à une vrai crise d'enutrof.

Evangelyne se tourna vers le vieillard :

— On va t'aider à chercher ta boufball, vieux radin, mais une heure, pas plus !

— Marché conclu ! répondit ce dernier en jubilant.

— On se retrouve devant ta machine, Ruel ! cria Yugo en se « _portaillant_ » jusqu'au trou.

Il se tourna alors vers le groupe avec un regard sentant le défi à plein nez :

— Le dernier arriver est un porcassin ! rajouta-t-il avant de sauter dans le vide.

Et voila le résultat d'un groupe de héros en manque d'aventures. Tristepin s'était aussitôt jeté dans le trou pour rattraper l'eliatrope, usant de tous les appuis/branches qu'il pouvait trouver disséminés contre l'Arbre de Vie Evangelyne et Amalia avaient également relevé le défi, la sadidette avait naturellement fait appel à une ronce pour la transporter jusqu'en bas, tandis que la crâ tira une flèche sur la machine de Ruel – qui était visible de là – pour tendre une corde puis utiliser son arc comme tyrolienne permettant une descente à toute vitesse et Ruel, lui, était resté planté là, cherchant une solution pour lui éviter les railleries consécutifs à une arrivée en dernier.

— Ah la la , ils ont pas changé, de vrai têtes brûlées ! soupira-t-il.

Il plongea alors sa main dans son havre-sac et en sorti deux fioles.

— Généralement je ne les utilise qu'en cas d'extrême urgence mais on va faire une exception pour cette fois-ci, se murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna alors vers son phorreur et lui lança l'une des deux fioles.

— Aller Junior, bois-ça et on sera en-bas en moins de deux !

Ruel but sa potion d'une traite.

— Désolé Alibert, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Et il disparût, faisant place à une multitude de bulles.

— Je comprend, répondit Alibert en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

_Poc ! _

_Gloup gloup gloup !_

_Schtah !_

Pendant ce temps, nos héros en manque d'adrénaline étaient toujours engagés dans leur course.

— Je crois déjà savoir qui va être le porcassin ! s'écria Amalia en jetant un regard au jardin suspendu, pour faire allusion au vieil enutrof.

— Et moi, je sais qui va être le premier ! fit Tristepin en arrêtant son mouvement sur une branche.

Il fixa silencieusement la machine de Ruel, point d'arrivée de la course, puis fit mine de tomber dans le vide, ses pieds toujours en contact avec la branche. Et, au moment où sa chute l'amenait à être parfaitement aligné avec sa cible, il fléchit les genoux, accumulant une forte quantité d'énergie puis…

— BOND !

_Braoum !_

Un imposant nuage de fumée fit son apparition à côté de la machine de Ruel.

— Prem's ! s'écria Tristepin tout guilleret en posant un bras ( pas plus) au sol pour se relever, le tout avec difficulté.

Une voix sorti alors de la fumée :

—Ta ta ta ! Deuxième ! JE… suis prem's ! dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

— Ruel ? Mais comment t'as fait ? demanda Tristepin, perturbé, en regardant partout autour de lui.

— Mon cher Tristepin, ne jamais vendre le pelle d'un enutrof avant de l'avoir achetée.

— Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! déclara Alibert en sortant de derrière le véhicule, devant un iop toujours plus perdu, et que la moindre tentative de réflexion sur ce sujet risquerait de plonger dans l'abysse de la folie.

— Papa ? Ruel ? Mais comment vous avez fait pour arriver avant nous ? demanda Yugo en sortant d'un portails à proximité suivit de près par Evangelyne, qui sauta de sa corde, à quelques mètres de la machine de Ruel, pour ne pas s'écraser contre celle-ci puis d'Amalia, que sa ronce venait juste de déposer.

— Secret ! répondit le vieil enutrof avec un grand sourire innocent.

Evangelyne s'avança pour aider son mari, qui avait des difficultés à se relever.

— Qu'est-ce que fait ferait le valeureux chevalier sans sa belle à ses côtés, hein ? fit-elle en lui tirant la main.

— Pff ! J'aurai très bien pu me relever tout seul, si tu m'avais laissé le temps.

Une fois relevé, il banda fièrement ses muscles :

— Un chevalier s'en sort toujours !

— Cervelle de iop !

Ruel se tourna alors vers Amalia, dont le regard oscillait toujours entre lui et le jardin.

— Eh bien, je crois que nous avons notre porcassin… où plutôt, notre porcassine, lui dit-il, narquois.

La princesse ne fut pas aussi amusée que ses amis par la remarque…

— Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, je vous rappelle qu'on a une boufball à retrouver ! déclara Ruel, pendant qu'il se frottait la joue, où une délicate trace rouge en forme de main venait d'être laissée.

Ils partirent alors dans la forêt à la recherche de la boufball, mais, peine perdue, l'heure passa sans qu'il ne parviennent à la retrouver. Ils décidèrent donc d'abandonner, pensant qu'elle avait du tomber dans l'eau ou quelque autre endroit inaccessible. Mais Ruel ne répondait plus à l'appel… Yugo n'attendit pas de s'inquiéter plus et partit immédiatement à sa recherche Alibert, qui savait le vieil enutrof très obstiné quand il s'agissait de kamas où d'objets de valeur, ne s'inquiéta guère, et repartit au palais essayer de nouvelles recettes de cuisine Tristepin, pas très inquiet également, alla dans un endroit tranquille, toujours dans la forêt, continuer sa rééducation au combat avec un bras quand aux filles, elles étaient retournées au palais en accompagnant Alibert. Pour la suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez… Mais revenons au présent où notre iop venait de flanquer une bonne frayeur à ses amis.

— Je suis presque aussi fort qu'avant, répondit Tristepin fier de lui.

— Ça doit pas être glorieux alors, hohoho ! fit une voix grave venant de sa ceinture.

_La voix qui parlait n'était autre que Rubilax – que j'ai cité tout à l'heure sans trop vous dire qui il était, un shushu majeur enfermé dans une épée attachée à la ceinture du iop. Un shushu est un démon venant de la « shukrute », la dimension des shushus. Ils n'ont pour seul plaisir que la destruction et le carnage et exècrent tout ce qui beau. La majorité des shushus présent dans le Monde des Douze ont été enfermés dans des objets magiques afin de les empêcher de nuire. Leurs gardiens ont le fardeau de les empêcher de s'échapper de leur prison, mais ont – en cas de grande nécessité – la possibilité de libérer leur shushu afin de décupler leurs forces… au risque de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser posséder._

_Tristepin, lui, finit par gagner le respect de Rubilax, qui n'avait jamais eu de grande considération pour son gardien, en le battant en face à face. Une amitié finira même par naître entre les deux compères, Rubilax ayant – par attachement où par vengeance nul ne le sait – sauvé son gardien de la mort. Il va même jusqu'à laisser le contrôle de son corps à Tristepin lorsqu'il fusionne avec lui. Mais bien-sur, nature de shushu oblige, ceci n'exclut pas quelques moqueries de sa part de temps en temps._

Le iop n'eut qu'un reflex. Il prit son épée, se retourna et se pencha sur ce qui semblait être un œil, incrusté entre la poignée et la lame.

— Rubi, ne te moques pas de moi devant les enfants s'il te plaît, on s'était mis d'accord.

Rubilax répliqua aussitôt :

— Et puis quoi encore, tu voudrais pas que je t'appelle Monseigneur, tant que tu y es ! Si ! Monseigneur Pipoune ! Hohoho hohoho !

Tristepin lui jeta un regard noir puis se retourna vers les autres avec une tête innocente, en essayant de changer de sujet.

— Les enfant, vous ne ne devriez pas être rentrés depuis longtemps ?

— Euh, on a eu un contre-temps, répondirent Elely et Flopin avec un faux sourire.

— Ouais, un contre-temps, commença Ruel en marmonnant, puis, il rajouta, avec un air de chien enragé, en se tournant vers Tristepin : Le Contre-temps, c'est qu'ils m'ont nargué avec un kama toute la matinée, pour me le détruire devant les yeux !

Il prit ensuite une voix à s'en arracher la gorge :

— J'exige remboursement !

Bien que Ruel était d'un naturel très amical avec ses amis… il restait un enutrof, et avec un enutrof, on ne plaisante surtout pas avec l'argent.

— Il doit sûrement y avoir une solution, répondit le iop avec un sourire anxieux, en espérant qu'Evangelyne en trouverait une à sa place.

Nos héros repartirent alors vers le palais, sans oublier de récupérer la boufball, que Ruel avait aperçu pendant qu'il était « occupé ».

* * *

De retour au palais, sur le même balcon que celui de toute à l'heure.

— Eva, ils sont de retour ! dit Amalia en regardant par dessus la balustrade, puis elle se tourna vers Evangeline en riant :Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore nous raconter comme histoire ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais elle a intérêt à être potable.

Evangelyne se releva alors d'un geste assuré, et se dirigea vers l'entré du palais, suivit d'Amalia.

Nos héros venaient d'arriver au palais, mais les filles, ou plutôt Evangelyne, les attendaient devant l'entrée de pied ferme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, la crâ les stoppa net.

— Bon, je vous arrête tout de suite, vous allez d'abord m'expliquer dans quel plan vous avez encore entraînés les enfants, ça fait des heures qu'ils devraient être de retour, dit Evangelyne d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.

Á la grande surprise des deux jeunes femmes, les trois garçons ne bronchèrent pas du regard et s'espacèrent pour laisser passer Elely et Flopin, en faisant peser sur eux leurs regards…

Les deux enfants sentaient le regard lourd des trois garçon, ainsi que celui des deux jeunes femmes peser sur eux. Surtout celui de leur mère, qui attendait fermement leurs explications… et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils allaient dire…

Flopin commença à parler sur un ton gêné :

— Ben, figurez-vous, qu'au début, on allait chez Bosquet-Garni, quand on a aperçut Papy Ruel qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Et, comme on s'ennuyait et qu'on savait que Papy Ruel se comporte toujours bizarrement quand il voit un kama, on a accrocher le kama à un fil et on l'a jeté devant lui et…

— Et il s'est mit à suivre le kama à quatre pattes, il nous à suivi pendant des heures comme ça ! rajouta Elely, toute excitée, en riant.

Un silence se fit… Tous les regards, médusés, oscillaient entre Ruel et les deux enfants… Puis… ils explosèrent, littéralement, tous de rire.

— Pff ! C'est surfait tous ça, je ne suis pas radin à ce point là. Mais par contre, tes enfant me doivent… Un kama désormais, dit Ruel, contrarié, à Evangelyne.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, troublées. Puis Amalia fit un petit sourire et dit à voix basse vers son amie :

— Surfait, hein.

Elle sortit un kama de sa bourse et le montra à Ruel. Ce qui n'eut d'autres conséquence que de le faire changer subitement d'attitude. Il se mit presque automatiquement à genoux les deux mains levées comme pour recevoir un su-sucre. Ce qui bien sûr refit éclater de rire tout le monde. L'enutrof se rendit vite compte du ridicule de la situation et attrapa le kama avec la rapidité d'un caméléon qui gobe un insecte.

— Pardonné, héhéhé ! fit-il, content d'avoir reçu son dû.

Puis, un garde arriva, brisant l'ambiance qui s'était répandu dans le groupe.

— Princesse, votre père le roi désire vous parler, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

— A tout les coups, c'est encore un problème farfelu que moi seule puisse régler, marmonna-t-elle énervée, puis elle se tourna vers ses amis : Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas grand choix, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure !

Elle s'enfonça alors dans le palais, vers la salle où le roi trônait, et où donc son père l'attendait…

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, où Amalia était arrivée, se tenait son père le roi, avec à ses côtés le prince Armand, frère d'Amalia.

Elle s'avança alors jusqu'au bord de la mare qui encerclait un petit îlot couvert d'herbe, au milieu duquel se tenait son père assis sur son trône. Son trône formé par un épais arbre qui avait poussé de manière à façonner un confortable siège en son sommet, de l'arrière duquel partaient vers le plafond de fines mais robustes branches illuminées de blanc par je ne sais quel magie, parfaitement parallèles à la poussée de l'arbre. Des racines ressortaient du sol juste devant le trône, formant un V en équerre et simulant presque une minuscule vallée. Il y avait (pour que l'on puisse monter et descendre sur le trône sans faire de l'escalade) une quinzaine de champignons tous aussi robustes qui constituaient un escalier partant du haut du trône pour descendre jusqu'à la terre ferme puis traverser la mare qui encerclait l'îlot. Son fils se tenait quand à lui sur le sol, en diagonale de son père légèrement sur la droite.

— Père, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Amalia.

— Hum, oui, répondit le roi avec un ton presque hésitant, puis il prit un air plus grave : Amalia, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, et j'estime que tu n'es plus une enfant, tu arrives à un âge où tu te dois, en tant que princesse, de respecter certaines obligations.

— Ou voulez-vous en venir, Père ? fit Amalia interrogative, et légèrement inquiétée par le ton pris par son paternel.

— Eh bien, tu arrive à un âge où tu te dois de… te trouver…

Le roi avait du mal à terminer sa phrase, il savait que la dernière expérience de sa fille sur ce sujet là avait plutôt mal fini, et qu'elle ne serait pas forcement d'accord avec cet « ultimatum ».

Son frère finit alors la phrase d'un ton sec :

— Tu arrives à un âge où tu te dois de te trouver un futur mari , c'est pourquoi nous avons fait chercher, partout dans le Monde des Douzes, des hommes dignes de prétendre à ta main qui commencerons, pour certains, à arriver dés demain.

— Quoi !? s'écria Amalia ne s'attendant pas à une telle décision, aussi brutalement. Vous m'imposez de me marier, vous m'imposez des prétendants, et tout ça sans que j'ai mon mot à dire ?!

— Amalia, je sais que ta dernière expérience avec le mariage n'a pas été très concluante, mais là il est question de devoir, de ton devoir princesse qui est de te trouver un futur mari pour assurer ta descendance, répliqua le roi.

— Mais…

Il prit alors un ton plus autoritaire.

— Amalia, je pense que tu connais mieux que nous les devoirs que se doit d'accomplir une princesse Sadida, en particulier la partie concernant le mariage.

La princesse baissa la tête, son père avait raison, la loi du royaume dictait bien qu'une princesse sadida de sang royal se devait de trouver un mari avant son vingt-troisième anniversaire, et qu'il était devoir pour le roi de faire appliquer cette loi, aussi contraignante soit-elle.

— Notre décision est donc prise, les prétendants commencerons à venir dés demain, continua son père. Mais, je sais qu'il est difficile de trouvé l'être aimé en moins d'un ans, aussi je te laisse jusqu'à ton vingt-quatrième anniversaire pour te trouver quelqu'un qui te convienne parmi ces hommes. Ce qui te donne un délai considérablement long, au bout duquel nous serons forcés de choisir pour toi, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, conclu le Roi d'un trait.

Amalia sentait les larmes lui monter jusqu'aux yeux, elle aurait voulu continuer à se défendre par tout les arguments inimaginables possibles, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. De plus, il était de son devoir premier de respecter la loi du royaume Sadida, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer l'enfreindre.

— Bien père, dit-elle en s'inclinant, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Elle le salua alors et sorti avec une tranquillité trompeuse de la salle du trône. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, elle explosa et partit vers sa chambre en pleurant.

* * *

Le reste de nos héros – pensant que le retard de la princesse était dû à un problème plus long que prévu, bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement faux – avaient décidé de faire une sortie dans la forêt Sadida afin de tuer le temps et de se dégourdir les jambes. Alibert se joignit à eux, accompagné de ses deux autres « enfants adoptifs », Chibi et son frère dragon Grougaloragran, Grougaloragran qui d'ailleurs, avait fini par se calmer, mais gardait un caractère… impulsif.

Le groupe avançait lentement, profitant de la beauté du paysage et se remémorant leurs précédentes aventures que Chibi, Grougal, Elely et Flopin semblaient écouter avec grand intérêt.

— Et c'est à ce moment là que le dragon se dégagea des pierres par lesquelles il était recouvert, racontait Ruel, puis il se mit à jubiler : Et, tout à coup, il se mit à pleuvoir des kamas, des centaines de kamas, que dis-je ? Des milliers de kamas, c'était merveilleux. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis…

Trstepin le coupa en riant :

— Je me rappel aussi ! Même que le gros dragon noir…

— Pinpin, c'était Grougaloragran ! lui murmura discrètement Evangelyne.

Le iop regarda le petit-dragon, puis se remémora le gros dragon noir qu'ils avaient vu à Oma. Quelque chose clochait. Il était face à un problème de taille, à prendre à toutes les mesures, qui l'empêchait de faire le rapprochement. Il secoua la tête et continua :

— Même que Gragrou…Grogra…Groloulou…Gralalou….Grougralourogran ! avait menacé de te manger si tu ne les remettais pas à leur place ! finit-il en riant.

Ce qui fit aussi rire le petit dragon, qui s'imaginait avec l'enutrof à l'intérieur du ventre.

— Ouais, très drôle ! répliqua Ruel, puis ils continua : Mais le plus important… c'est que… c'est à ce moment là que Yugo faisait la connaissance d'Adamaï, son frère dragon et…

Ces derniers mots infligèrent comme une pointe au cœur de ce pauvre Yugo, que le départ de son frère avait grandement affecté. Et ce changement de comportement n'échappa pas à l'attention, pourtant peu attentive, de Tristepin.

— Ça va, Yugo ? demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

— Oui, oui, tout va bien, pourquoi j'irais mal ? répondit Yugo rapidement, avec un discret rictus.

Il y a quelques années de cela, notre iop aurai gobé ça sans se poser de questions. Mais cinq années à être parent, ça vous entraîne à repérer les chagrins cachés mieux qu'un agent du KG… C'est quoi ce point rouge ?… Ah non ?… Pas de… Bon, d'accord alors un agent de la CI… Non, toujours pas ?… dans ce cas, un agent de la DGS… Ça aussi ?!… Ok, j'ai compris, mieux qu'une personne tout à fait banale formée aux interrogatoires, rien de plus banal, surtout très banal…

Bon, bref ! Oublions ce « banal incident » et continuons, vous voulez-bien. Donc Tristepin n'était pas tombé dans le panneau, il le regarda sceptiquement. L'eliatrope baissa la tête.

— C'est Adamaï, il me manque. La journée, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui se serait passé si j'avais agi autrement et la nuit , je cauchemarde sans cesse.

— Yugo, n'oublies pas que grâce à que tu as fait, Ogrest ne menace plus le Monde des Douze. Et sans toi, je ne serai aussi plus là pour te le dire, conclu Tristepin avec un air amusé.

Mais le moral de l'eliatrope ne remontait pas pour autant.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais si je ne devais plus revoir Adamaï ? Si il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

— T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Elely et Flopin aussi se disputent souvent, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'ont pas le caractère facile. Pourtant, ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier ! répondit le iop avec certitude.

— Oui, mais il sont jeunes, eux…

— Et alors ? Toi et Adamaï, vous êtes jeunes pour des eliatropes et dragons ! rétorqua Evangelyne, qui avait ouï la conversation.

— Oui, tu n'as peut-être pas tort, continua Yugo en essayant de se redonner de l'espoir sur ces paroles.

— Dis-moi Ruel, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez faillit détruire Brakmar, et je n'ai pas prit le temps de le demander à Yugo, comment cela s'est-il vraiment passé ? demanda Alibert curieux de savoir si cette théorie était basée sur des faits réels.

L'enutrof lui répondit avec un sourire gêné :

— Eh bien, c'est pas entièrement faux. Disons qu'au cour d'une partie de boufbowl qu'on disputait, afin de sauver Kriss la Krass de la décapitation…

Evangelyne le coupa net :

— Qu'on disputait ? Que Nous disputions, tu veux dire. Parce que toi, je te rappelle, tu étais en « pom-pom vieux » car tu n'avais pas voulu payer ton équipement !

Alibert regarda Ruel avec un petit rire malicieux.

— Ouais c'est la même chose, j'étais dans le stade quoi !

— Je recommence. Donc, nous étions par une belle journée ensoleillée, en train de dévaler une montagne enneigé, car nous étions dans une région enneigée, sur un tronc d'arbre en nous dirigeants vers un portail zap… parce que nous étions poursuivis par une avalanche et qu'on voulait aussi utiliser le portail zap pour aller jusqu'à l'archipel des Griffes Pourpres… Mais on ne savait pas par où passer, du coup, on a commencer à faire des propositions et…

Alibert regretta d'avoir posé cette question, en constatant que l'enutrof était parti pour de longs palabres.

— Heu…

— S'il te plaît Ruel, abrège ! coupa Evangelyne.

— Mais… j'allais y venir… Bon d'accord, j'abrège, maugréa Ruel, déçu de ne pas pouvoir raconter son long récit. Pff ! Ce que vous pouvez être difficiles, dés que quelque chose est un petit peu long, vous…

— Ruel ! S'il te plaît !

— D'accord, d'accord ! Donc pour en revenir à notre histoire… Ils… jouaient pour sauver Kriss la Krass, quand j'ai disons, malencontreusement appelé un joueur de l'équipe adverse par son vrai prénom… qui était Marylin. Du coup, tout le monde s'est moqué de lui et il s'est tellement énervé qu'il a faillit détruire toute la ville, finit-il avec un sourire gêné.

— Ahaha ! Sacré farceur, tu as toujours le don de te mettre dans des situations… inconfortables, dit Alibert en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son vieil ami.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le groupe déboucha dans une clairière, au bord de l'eau, où se tenait un grand arbre avec une branche cassée à ses côtés. Mais cette branche cassée qui se tenait là, n'était pas ici par le simple fait du hasard. Elle avait dû être cassée à un moment précis pour qu'elle puisse tomber à un point précis au bon moment. Et cela, hélas, Yugo le savait… car c'était lui qui l'avait brisée. Il se figea à la vue de ce lieu.

— Oh non ! Pas ici !

— Que se passe-t-il, fiston ? demanda Alibert, inquiet.

Yugo baissa la tête en serrant les poings on pouvait distinguer quelques larmes couler de ses yeux sur ses joues. Hélas, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que cette simple vue lui remémore le moment où son frère lui avait dit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

— C'est ici, dit-il en tremblant. C'est ici que nous nous sommes battus avec Adamaï.

Alibert fit alors signe au reste du groupe de changer de direction et se dirigea vers Yugo. Malgré l'âge avancé de son fils adoptif, Alibert savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul vrai remède à ce type de situation, et que, tant qu'il aurait assez de force dans les bras ou jusqu'à ce que Yugo tombe dans ceux d'une fille, ce remède là serait sa prédilection un très vieux remède que l'on nomme « le câlin » ! Il se baissa sur Yugo pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais toutes les attentions furent subitement redirigées vers une voix soudaine.

— À l'aide ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

Un Sadida courrait vers la confrérie, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui demanda Evangelyne.

Le Sadida, essoufflé par sa course, tenta de dire quelques mots :

— On pêchait au village… avec mon ami Sans-Tiago… quand on a attrapé un poisson qui… avait avalé… une bague… puis mon ami essaya..la bague… au doigt et… il devint… subitement… tout blanc et… il lui poussa de longs… cheveux noirs puis… il se mit… à transformer… tout les villageois… en monstres… touts noirs aussi… j'ai juste eu le temps… de m'enfuir… avant… qu'il ne me…

Épuisé, il s'écroula.

— Super, notre informateur vient de s'écrouler et on ne sait même pas ou est ce village ! Adieu la récompense ! râla Ruel.

— Commence pas, toi ! dit Evangelyne en jetant un regard noir à l'enutrof, elle continua en dessinant un semblant de plan sur le sol, avec un bâton : Pour sa position, il vient de dire qu'ils étaient en train de pêcher à l'intérieur, ce qui signifie que ce village doit sans doute être prêt du rivage, hors…

— Pour l'instant ça n 'explique toujours pas où il est, coupa Ruel impatient.

— J'y viens, hors il y a un village qui a été à moitié englouti par le dernier Chaos d'Ogrest non loin d'ici. On devrait pouvoir le rejoindre facilement en longeant la plage.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? déclara Yugo, empressé de voler au secoure des habitants en danger..

— C'est pas si simple Yugo, on ne sais même pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. De plus, d'après la description du pêcheur, la chose qui a pris possession de son ami doit être d'une puissance redoutable ! répondit l'archère.

— On ne va quand même pas attendre qu'il soit détruit pour intervenir ! répliqua Yugo avec énervement.

— Moi je suis d'accord avec Yugo, on fonce d'abord ! Les questions après ! cria Tristepin haut et fort en dégainant son épée puis en partant vers le village, suivi par sa fille tout aussi excitée que lui à l'idée de se battre. Le reste du groupe n'eut guère de choix que de les suivre, en prenant d'abord soin de mettre le Sadida à l'abri.

Sauf Ruel et Alibert, qui étaient restés en arrière.

— Ruel, dis-moi, tu l'as toujours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alibert à son ami.

— Mais bien sur, tu t'imaginais que je l'avais vendue ou quoi ? Je l'ai gardé précieusement pendant tout ce temps en attendant que tu reprennes du service, répondit le vieillard.

Puis il se mit à fouiller son havre-sac, et en sortit une grande pelle, dont la poussière présente sur celle-ci semblait indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Il l'épousseta un petit peu mais assez pour faire ressortir son brillant.

— Elle n'a pas pris une rayure, déclara fièrement Ruel en la tendant à son ami, qui l'empoigna d'une main ferme.

— Je crois bien que c'est le moment de reprendre ma pelle !

— Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça ! jubila Ruel, repensant à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, lui et Alibert.

Les deux enutrofs se mirent alors en route pour rattraper le reste de la confrérie, qui les avait devancé.

* * *

Le groupe arriva enfin aux abords du village. Ce village était dans la forêt. Il ne possédait qu'une seule rue perpendiculaire au rivage définie par un espace vide en ligne droite de quatre\cinq mètres entre les arbres qui disparaissait dans l'eau. Les sadidas avaient construits leurs habitations dans les arbres, elles semblaient être des excroissances de ceux-ci en forme de bulle, avec des entrées et fenêtres (suivant l'utilisation qu'en faisaient leurs habitants) creusés dans leurs parois. Mais une étrange foule était rassemblée en son milieu. Elle était composée d'étranges personnes, qui avaient la peau étrangement noire et la tête d'une blancheur étrangement effrayante. Au milieu de la foule, se tenait un homme encore plus étrange, qui correspondait étrangement à la description du pêcheur, il lévitait étrangement au dessus du sol et son étrange chevelure étrangement noire comme le vide descendait jusqu'au sol, simulant une large cape. Je pourrai aussi rajouter que le fait d'être possédé par un shushu femelle donnait à ce pauvre Sans-Tiago une apparence féminine avec des formes… Raaaahh ! Fatales !… de belles formes, de belles formes ! (faudrait pas que je passe pour un pervers, non plus).

Nos héros s'approchèrent discrètement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'y passait. Ils se cachèrent derrière une grande palissade qui semblait délimiter un jardin à quelques mètres de l'étrange rassemblement. Quelques trous leurs permettaient de voir à travers.

— Des goules, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? chuchota Evangelyne, reconnaissant bien les pseudo-zombies qu'ils avaient déjà croisé dans leurs précédentes aventures.

— Signé Ombrage, murmura Rubilax.

— Je croyais qu'elle était au fond de l'eau suite à Rubilaxia ? demanda Yugo.

— Mon petit Yugo, il faut que tu sache qu'un shushu fini toujours par trouver un moyen de se sortir des situations les plus folles, répondit Rubilax. Et Ombrage, qui est un shushu majeur à cinq éléments, est loin de faire exception à la règle.

— Il faut juste lui retirer la bague du doigt, on l'a déjà fait au château de Vampyro, simple comme bonjour ! dit Tristepin, qui pensait qu'ils auraient juste à répéter ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur première rencontre avec ce shushu.

— Heu, comment on va lui retirer la bague si il n'en a pas? demanda Yugo, qui venait de remarquer que le sadida, contrairement à Vampyro, ne portait rien aux doigts.

— Hoh, faut tout vous apprendre ! Le dernière fois, ombrage avait manipulé son gardien et n'avait pas eu besoin de le posséder entièrement ! répondit Rubilax. De plus, les pouvoirs de Vampyro n'étaient qu'une minuscule partie des vrai pouvoirs d'Ombrage là, elle a la possibilité d'utiliser les sorts sadidas avec une puissance décuplée ! Et elle n'a sûrement pas oublié notre dernière rencontre, et doit se rappeler de nos forces et de nos faiblesses.

— Tu n'as donc aucune idée de comment on pourrait la vaincre, Rubilax ? demanda Yugo.

— Si, il me semble qu'elle avait un point faible, mais je me rappelle…

Nos héros sentirent subitement que quelque chose essayait de monter à la palissade, qui s'écroula vers la rue laissant apparaître une bonne cinquantaine de goules.

— Je crois qu'on va devoir improviser ! coupa Evangelyne.

— Tiens, mais qu'a t'ont là ? Attrapez-moi ces fouineurs et ramenez-les moi vivants ! ordonna le sadida possédé.

Les goules se jetèrent alors sur le groupe, mais Ruel, Kamasu-Tar Junior et Alibert se mirent en travers.

— Avec Alibert et Junior, on se charge de ceux-là ! Allez-vous occuper d'Ombrage ! déclara Ruel d'un ton déterminé en dégainant sa pelle. Les deux enutrofs et le phorreur se jetèrent alors sauvagement sur les goules et engagèrent le combat, en essayant de les entraîner dans la forêt pour permettre au reste de la confrérie d'atteindre le sadida possédé, qui lévitait toujours au milieu de la rue.

— Je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupides que ces villageois ! dit Ombrage – qui avait observé l'astucieuse diversion – en voyant nos héros arriver près d'elle. Mais ça ne serai pas Rubi l'abruti que je vois là ? Toujours coincé avec ces imbéciles, à ce que je vois !

— Grr ! Ombrage, comment as tu réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda Rubilax.

— Eh bien, j'ai longuement patienté au fond de la mer, en attendant de me faire gober par un poisson, et après de nombreuses péripéties que je ne vous détaillerai pas, j'ai enfin atterrit dans les mains de ce pêcheur, qui était tellement simple d'esprit que j'ai pu le posséder par un simple contact.

Puis, elle rajouta en souriant, avec une crispation de joie parcourant tout son corps (ou plutôt « corps d'emprunt » pour être politiquement correct) :

— Maintenant que j'ai un corps à ma disposition. Je vais pouvoir m'emparer du royaume Sadida et utiliser la puissance que referme l'arbre de vie pour décupler mes pouvoirs. Ensuite, j'enverrai tous mes nouveaux serviteurs éliminer mon gardien et une fois que sa mort m'aura débarrassé de mon serment, je libérerai tout mes frères shushus puis enfin, je trouverais un moyen d'ouvrir un passage vers la shukrute pour qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'un avec le Monde des Douzes.

— C'est pas très malin de révéler son plan à ses adversaires ! cria Tristepin en se jetant sur la démone.

— Tristepin attend !

Evangelyne voulu retenir son mari, mais c'était peine perdu, les iops ne connaissaient nullement la notion de danger. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver au niveau du shushu, qu'une ronce jaillit du sol et le projeta violemment en arrière, il finit par s'écraser au fond d'une « bulle d'arbre » qui servait de stockage de poterie, à quelques mètres derrière la confrérie.

— Papa ! cria Elely en se jetant vers son père.

— Pinpin, ça va ? Oh ! Cervelle de iop, tu m'entends ? cria Rubilax, essayant de réveiller son gardien.

Le shushu s'avança impassiblement vers le reste de nos héros. Evangelyne et Yugo maintinrent les trois enfants derrière eux afin de les protéger. L'archère dégaina son arc et le pointa sur le shushu, les paumes des mains de Yugo devinrent bleues indiquant qu'il était prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs…

— Les iops, toujours pleins de courage, mais toujours si stupides. Comme si il croyait que vous aviez une chance de me vaincre. Mais assez de distraction ! Je pense que vous allez rejoindre mon armée de goules !

Elle tendit alors sa main sur nos héros et une aura noir fondit sur eux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Evangelyne et Yugo sentaient leurs âmes se faire absorber par la démone. Mais l'aura se brisa subitement comme du verre, sauvant nos héros du triste sort qui leur était réservé.

— Quoi ! C'est impossible ! Il n'y a qu'une seule sorte de créature qui puisse contrer ce sort de cette façon !

Evangelyne et Yugo s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître Grougal.

— Un dragon ?! Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus! dit Ombrage, surprise. Très bien, puisque je ne peux vous transformer en goules, votre sort est donc scellé !

Les cheveux du shushu se dréssèrent alors tel une multitude de serpents, et se ruèrent si sauvagement sur le groupe qu'ils furent tous immobilisés en l'espace de deux infimes secondes. Tous sauf Grougal, qui esquivait sans peine ces étranges adversaires chevelus. Il prit alors de la hauteur cracha une imposante gerbe de flammes sur la démone…

Libérant nos héros pour se protéger de cet impromptu attaquant, elle tira un rayon à l'encontre de la déflagration, que le petit dragon essuya de plein fouet. Il fut rattrapé juste à temps par un portail lancé par Yugo et atterrit à côté du groupe. Mais une partie des flammes avaient réussi à l'atteindre.

— Mes cheveux ! cria-t-elle.

— C'est ça ! cria Rubilax. Le point faible d'Ombrage, ce sont ses cheveux ! Elle y tient plus que la prunelle de ses yeux, hurla-t-il afin que nos héros puissent l'entendre.

— Bien joué, Rubilax, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi futé, dit Ombrage, elle sortit ensuite un rire plein d'hilarité et de haine en même temps : Mais même en connaissant mon point faible vous aurez d'abord besoin de m'atteindre pour me vaincre !

— Ça, ça peut toujours se négocier ! cria Yugo en dégainant son épée de wakfu.

Il fonça alors vers le shushu à une vitesse folle dans une longue traînée bleue, qui disparu subitement alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de son adversaire. Un portail apparu ensuite juste derrière Ombrage et Yugo en sortit. Il se prépara à lui porter un coup, mais elle avait eu le temps d'anticiper et lui assenât un puissant direct qui le projeta de quelques mètres en arrière.

— Les enfants, allez vous réfugier près de Tristepin, vous y serez plus en sécurité qu'ici, murmura Evangelyne à Chibi, Flopin et Grougal, qui n'eurent même pas l'idée de la contredire au vu du critique de la situation.

Ombrage semblait, quant à elle, satisfaite de ce triste spectacle. Son regard oscillait entre Yugo et Tristepin.

— Duquel des deux je vais m'occuper en premier, du iop aussi stupide qu'intrépide, ou du petit « pure » ?

Une flèche explosa soudain dans son dos, ne lui causant malheureusement nul dommage, mais les dégâts n'étaient pas l'intention du tireur.

— Que dirais-tu de commencer par moi ! lui lança l'archère avec son arc pointé sur elle.

Ombrage se retourna vers Evangelyne avec un sourire.

— Petite prétentieuse, répondit-elle. TU N'AS AUCUNE CHANCE !

À peine la démone eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux se rua sur la crâ. Cette dernière l'esquiva sans peine dans un gracieux salto arrière. Mais elle eut juste le temps d'atterrir pour constater qu'une nuée de ces « serpents pileux » lui fonçait dessus. Une course-poursuite démarra. Evangelyne esquivait, aussi bien que son agilité le lui permettait, les mèches qui se ruaient sur elle en permanence, en sautant d'arbre en arbre comme les héros des films américains, de nos jours, fuient dans de long couloir, qui se détruisent d'eux même derrière leurs pas, poursuivis par des balles tirés depuis leur flanc.

Elle finit par disparaître du champs de vision d'Ombrage, et lui tira une puissante flèche de recul dans le dos qui la fit s'écraser contre un arbre …

Ombrage se releva puis se tourna vers la crâ, avec un regard vindicatif.

— Grrr ! Tu vas me le payer ! hurla-t-elle alors que son corps s'entourait d'une aura ténébreuse.

Mais dans sa fureur, Ombrage ne vit pas les deux crevasses qui arrivaient sur elle, et qui explosèrent ensuite à son contact…

Ce n'était autre que Ruel et Alibert qui, s'étant débarrassés des goules, avaient combinés leurs puissances respectives pour frapper Ombrage. Evangelyne ne se fit pas attendre et la mitrailla de flèche explosives. Elle en tira une bonne centaine puis…

— Eva ! cria Tristepin, qu'Elely et Rubilax avait fini par réveiller et qui était ensuite monté en haut d'un d'un arbre.

Il sauta dans le vide, et Evangelyne, comprenant tout de suite le désir du iop, lui tira dessus une flèche de recul qui le propulsa plus en l'air. Une fois la hauteur maximale que la flèche lui permettait d'atteindre atteinte. Tristepin tint son épée dressée devant lui, et commença à descendre vers Ombrage dans une rotation qui s'accélérait au fur et mesure que la vitesse de descente augmentait.

Le choc fut brutal, l'explosion déclenchée par l'attaque du iop engendra un souffle qui balaya tout le monde aux alentours, et dissipa la fumée…

On pouvait voir Tristepin qui forçait avec son épée pour briser le bouclier sphérique dont Ombrage s'était entourée, le tout sans qu'elle n'ait aucune égratignure apparente.

— Crétin ! murmura-t-elle en faisant imploser son bouclier, projetant le iop en arrière.

Elle projeta alors des sphères paralysantes sur nos héros, qui n'avaient pas le pouvoir de les contrer.

Ils étaient tous au tapis, impuissants face à ses pouvoirs… Bien qu'il en eut un qui manquait à l'appel. Ombrage s'approcha alors des deux enutrofs qui l'avaient attaquée en premier.

— Je vais commencer par vous faire payer votre affront ! cria-t-elle en formant une boule d'energie entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en finir, un portail apparut derrière elle, portail qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué… et à la surprise de tous, un jeune garçon en sortit. On aurait dit Yugo en plus petit, mis à part que ses habits étaient entièrement marron, et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc sans tâche. Il s'accrocha alors à la noire chevelure du sadida possédé… et l'arracha.

— Nonnnnn !

Chibi venait de vaincre Ombrage qui fut absorbé immédiatement par sa bague-prison, et avait ainsi rendu leur liberté aux habitants et à Sans-Tiago…

— Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On… on a gagné ? murmura difficilement Yugo en ouvrant les yeux, avec l'impression qu'un troupeau de dragodindes l'avait piétiné.

Il vit Ruel se pencher au dessus de lui.

— Ce qui s'est passé c'est que Ombrage t'a frappé tellement fort que tu es tombé dans les pommes !

— Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ? demanda l'eliatrope avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

— La mine horrible de ce pauvre vieillard devrait te suffire comme réponse, cela fait dix ans que tu es plongé dans le coma, répondit une voix grave.

—Quoi ?! s'écria Yugo en se relevant d'un trait, c'est vrai que Ruel avait une mine horrible rendant cette théorie plausible.

— Ho ho ho ! Ho ho ho ! Si t'avais vu ta tête ! Tu aurais clamsé d'une crise cardiaque que t'aurais pas tiré pire tronche ! rigola Rubilax, alors que Yugo reprenait son souffle, que cette blague avait perturbé.

— Ah ça c'est fin, maugréa Ruel. T'aurais vraiment pas pu faire plus humiliant, Rubilax.

Ce qui fit rire le shushu de plus belle. Ruel se tourna vers Yugo :

— Mais t'inquiètes pas, Yugo, ça fait à peine quelques minutes ! Et tu peux aussi remercier ton petit-frère, car sans lui on serait au paradis des aventuriers !

— C'est Chibi qui a vaincu Ombrage ? demanda Yugo étonné.

— Ouais ! Et d'une manière qui nous a tous surpris.

— Comment ?

— À ton avis ? fit Ruel.

Voyant que l'eliatrope ne devinait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait, Ruel lui montra ses mains et fit un bruitage « ressemblant » à celui d'un portail (ou d'une vache essayant d'imiter le bruit d'une explosion, tout dépent du point de vue). Il y eu un petit moment de silence, puis Yugo se releva brusquement et se tourna vers Chibi.

— Tu sais faire des portails ?

— Ben, faut croire que oui ! répondit-il timidement

— Ne jamais ignorer l'influence que peut avoir un grand-frère sur ses cadets ! déclara Alibert en s'adressant à Yugo.

* * *

Mais, pour l'instant, ils avaient un problème bien plus important à gérer.

— Que comptez-vous faire pour Ombrage ? demanda Alibert.

— Et si on la vendait ? proposa Ruel, se laissant entraîner par son instinct d'enutrof.

— Hors de question ! répliqua Evangelyne, cassant le fantasme de notre enutrof qui s'imaginait la valeur colossale que pouvait avoir un tel artefact. Elle continua d'un ton ferme :

— Le mieux à faire est d'abord d'en parler au roi, il décidera ensuite quoi faire. Tristepin, tu t'en occupes ?

Le iop se pencha sur la bague et la mit dans sa poche.

— Et pourquoi, je serai pas plutôt le gardien de deux shushu ?

Rubilax réagit au quart de tour :

— Hors de ques…

—Mais t'es toujours aussi iop, toi ? coupa Ruel.

— Ben quoi ?

— Rohh ! Ombrage a déjà un gardien, le comte Wagnar, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord pour que son shushu change de propriétaire !

— Je ne pense qu'il n'aimerai pas non plus retrouver son shushu dans une échoppe, rétorqua Evangelyne au vieil enutrof, avec un sourire narquois.

— Oui, mais ça, c'est différent. Un petit détour au marché noir et l'affaire est dans le havre-sac, ni vu ni connu.

— Ben voyons .

Sans-Tiago se tourna vers nos héros.

— Merci à vous, comment pourrions-nous vous remercier ?

Ruel prit alors la parole.

— Ah vrai dire, il y aurai bien deux trois petites choses que…

Mais Evangelyne le coupa avant qu'il ne commence à énumérer une longue liste de récompenses, en supposant qu'elle ait une fin :

— Vous voir à nouveau libres et heureux est le plus beau des remerciements qu'on puisse avoir ! Et aussi, n'oubliez pas de récupérer votre ami qui nous a prévenu, il doit être quelque part, en longeant la plage, affalé contre un arbre.

— On s'en occupe. Quand à vous, vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans notre village ! finit le Sadida, mais une question lui trottait dans la tête. La princesse n'est pas avec vous ? Je croyais que vous étiez inséparables ?

— Son père le roi a demandé à la voir rapidement ! Un problème important, apparemment, répondit Evangelyne.

— Ah ! Je vois, il s'est enfin décidé à agir.

— Agir ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? La rumeur cours que le roi aimerait trouver à sa fille, un prétendant.

— Comment !? firent nos héros en même temps.

— Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? La loi sadida impose qu'une princesse de sang royale doive se marier avant son vingt-troisième anniversaire, et la princesse ayant vingt-deux ans révolus, il est normal que le roi commence à s'en préocuper. Ça fait depuis quelques jours déjà, que la rumeur court que le roi ferait rechercher des hommes partout dans le Monde des Douze. Il rechercherait le meilleur pour sa fille, tous grands, beaux, forts, fils de dirigeants ou de sang noble. La crème de la crème, quoi. Et, apparemment, d'après ce que vous me dites, il s'est décidé à passer à l'action, expliqua le pêcheur au membres de la confrérie qui ignoraient tout de cela, même Evangelyne, qui connaissait pourtant une grande partie de la loi sadida, n'avait jamais entendu parler pas ce paragraphe sur le mariage.

Mais la nouvelle avait également attristé Yugo. « grands, beaux, forts, fils de dirigeants… », ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, lui avait l'apparence d'un enfant à cause de son lent vieillissement, et était le roi d'un peuple disparu. Il n'avait pas de quoi lutter contre ça. Il était particulièrement attaché à la princesse et éprouvait, depuis quelques temps déjà, quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié pour elle. Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, il avait constaté à quel point elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une femme maintenant. Il craignait donc que son apparence ne le rende pas désirable et n'avait pas osé lui faire part, proprement dit, de ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à ses côtés, mais la voir avec un autre l'attristait au plus haut point.

Une petite voix toute excitée le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

— Dis ,Yugo ! Maintenant que je peux faire des portails, tu vas m'apprendre à les utiliser, hein ?

C'était Chibi, il ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs que depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais son frère lui avait raconté tellement de choses à ce sujet, en particulier la fois où il était presque monté jusqu'aux étoiles. Il n'avait désormais qu'une seule envie, apprendre à les manier.

— Je crois qu'il ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut, dit Alibert, en souriant, à Yugo.

Yugo, pour sa part, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce moment, à vrai dire, il pensait que ce moment était très loin devant lui. Lui qui avait attendu douze ans avant de découvrir ses pouvoirs, et il fallu que Chibi puisse s'en servir à à peine six ans. Comment lui apprendre à les utiliser ? Une idée, ou plutôt un souvernir, lui vint alors à l 'esprit.

— Très bien, je vais t'apprendre ce que je sais, commença-t-il, puis il rajouta, avant que Chibi ne pousse un cri de joie : Mais il faudra d'abord m'attraper pour le mériter !

Cette idée lui est venu du souvenir de sa première rencontre avec son frère. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Adamaï – il ne savait pas encore que le dragonnet était son frère, il lui avait demandé de l'attraper afin qu'il puisse avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Chibi se jeta alors sur son frère, qui disparu dans un portail.

— Raté ! fit Yugo en atterrissant sur une branche d'arbre quelques mètres plus loin.

Chibi s'empressa de sauter dans un autre portail pour rattraper son frère, et une course-poursuite démarra entre les deux éliatropes, suivis par Grougal – qui n'était jamais très loin de son frère. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient déjà disparu du champ de vision du reste de nos héros.

— Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, dis donc ! déclara Ruel, ébahi, en constatant que les deux éliatropes et le petit dragon avaient déjà disparus. Ce Chibi, il me rappel Yugo quand il a découvert ses pouvoirs, en moins d'une journée il savait se déplacer avec presque instinctivement.

— C'est vrai qu'il me fait aussi penser à Yugo quand il était jeune, rajouta Alibert, se rappelant aussi à quelle vitesse Yugo avait maîtrisé ses pouvoirs, il finit sa phrase en riant : J'espère qu'il ne grandira pas trop vite, c'est je que vais m'ennuyer moi quand ils ne seront plus là !

— Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer ! dit Evangelyne au reste du groupe, elle se tourna ensuite vers le pêcheur : Ça va aller pour les réparations ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, les dégâts n'ont pas été trop importants. On pourra se débrouiller tous seuls ! Et encore merci pour votre aide, je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenus sans vous !

Nos héros partirent alors vers le palais, en saluant les villageois qui les acclamaient.

* * *

Mais rattrapons nos deux éliatropes, toujours engagés dans leur course-poursuite. Chibi utilisait ses portails à un rythme effréné pour tenter d'attraper Yugo. Mais à chaque fois, il réussissait à l'esquiver.

Yugo venait d'atterrir sur une branche, Chibi tenta de se jeter sur lui mais, sans grande surprise, l'éliatrope disparu dans un portail, laissant Chibi atterir sur la branche vide. Sauf que, cette fois, il ne réapparu pas dans son champ de vison.

— Yugo ! C'est pas juste, si je dois te chercher en plus !

Mais rien ne répondait.

— Pff ! C'est pas juste ! dit Chibi en se résignant à chercher Yugo

Grougal semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il émit un cri en se tournant vers un buisson

— Grrrr !

— T'a trouvé quelque chose, Grougal ?

Le dragonnet hocha la tête, et le petit éliatrope enchaîna en se jetant dans le buisson. Mais un bruit de portail lui fit comprendre que Yugo s'était déjà déplacé. Il venait d'atterrir sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là. Il se tourna vers Chibi.

— Bien tenté ! Mais raté !

Et il sauta dans ses portails en commençant à s'éloigner, toujours suivit par Chibi. Mais subitement, quelque chose vint obstruer sa vue. Des petits cris lui firent comprendre que ce n'était autre que Grougal qui s'était accroché à sa tête pour aider son frère. Il essaya de se débattre pour décrocher le dragonnet quand sa vue se dégagea subitement et…

_Boumm !_

Il venait de se prendre un arbre de plein fouet et avait atterri au sol. Il vit alors Chibi se jeter sur lui. Il eut le réflexe de créer un portail juste au-dessus de lui-même, Chibi tombant dedans au lieu de tomber sur lui. Et en ouvrit un autre à quelques mètres plus loin, par lequel sortit Chibi qui, s'attendant à atterrir sur Yugo, se vautra sur le sol.

— Alors petit frère, déjà fatigué ?

Mais Chibi se releva immédiatement, ne voulant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Et ainsi reprit l'interminable course-poursuite.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le Royaume Sadida, nos héros venaient juste d'arriver au palais. Il leur tardait de raconter leur après-midi… mouvementée, à Amalia, et aussi d'obtenir quelques explications sur les propos du pêcheur. Mais avant, il fallait parler d'Ombrage au roi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, où se tenaient deux gardes.

— Excusez-moi, où est le roi ? Nous devons lui parler d'affaires urgentes, leurs demanda Evangelyne

— Les audiences viennent juste de finir, il doit être dans la salle du trône.

— Merci !

Le petit groupe s'engouffra alors dans le palais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, où se trouvait effectivement le roi, Evangelyne commença par faire sa révérence habituelle.

— Salutation, oh puissant Sadida ! s'exclama-t-elle sur une génuflexion.

— Confrérie du tofu ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Tristepin sortit la bague de sa poche.

— Qu'est ce que cette bague a de si spécial ? demanda le souverain légèrement perturbé.

La bague émit alors un rire strident qui résonna dans tout le palais, causant une grande frayeur aux sadidas présents. Tristepin la remit aussitôt dans sa poche, étouffant ainsi son rire aigu. Evangelyne prit la parole :

— Cette bague renferme un shushu nommé Ombrage, elle avait réussi à posséder un pêcheur et transformer un village entier en goules…

Je pense que comme vous déjà ce qui s'est passé d et QUE VOUS VOUS EN SOUVENEZ PARFAITEMENT MOT PAR MOT, il est préférable de sauter ce passage…

— Hum, c'est assez déroutant, répondit le roi, une fois le récit terminé. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de la garder longtemps dans le royaume, le danger n'en serait qu'augmenté. Vous connaissez son gardien ?

— Si je me rappelle bien, c'était le conte Wagnar des Katrepat. Il l'avait perdu lors de Rubilaxia, répondit Ruel.

— Très bien, nous allons le contacter au plus vite. En attendant, Ombrage sera placée sous bonne garde dans la salle où avait jadis été gardé l'éliacube. Je ne sais décidément plus comment vous remercier, sauver le royaume devient une habitude, chez vous !

— Après tout, on est des héros, et les héros, ça combat les méchant ! déclara Tristepin en levant son avant-bras, point serré.

Le roi appela ensuite d'une voix forte :

— Dugland, Duglant !

Deux gardes, quasiment identiques sortirent alors de l'ombre pour se présenter devant le souverain — « quasiment » identiques car on pouvait les différencier grâce à leurs sourcils l'un avait un léger épis au dessus de l'œil gauche chez l'autre, il était sur la droite.

— Vous nous avez appelés, chef ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

— Oui, sir Tristepin, ces deux gardes vont accompagner jusqu' à la salle où avait été gardé l'éliacube afin que vous puissiez y mettre la bague en sécurité !

— Bien chef ! répondirent les deux gardes en même temps, puis ils partirent en cadence vers la salle désignée, accompagnés de Tristepin.

Une question trottinait encore dans la tête d'Evangelyne.

— Mon roi, la princesse n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle, se doutant quand-même un peu de la réponse.

Cette question sembla le perturber.

— Hé bien… elle est dans sa chambre, mieux vaut ne pas la déranger pour le moment.

— Elle va bien ? demanda Evangelyne, approfondissant subtilement son investigation.

— Oui, oui ! Mais elle vous en parlera mieux demain, répondit le souverain d'une voix stressée, masquée par son sourire.

Cette fois, Evangelyne pouvait être sûre d'elle, la princesse faisait bel-et-bien la gueule.

— Mon roi, fit Evangelyne en s'inclinant devant le roi puis se retirant, suivie par le reste du groupe.

* * *

Ils se rendirent sur un large balcon, d'où ils pouvaient voir tout le royaume. La vue était magnifique, ils étaient sur une île qui trônait par sa hauteur et par sa position au milieu d'une vaste rade créée par le dernier Chaos d'Ogrest. Autour de la rade se tenait un paysage parsemé de collines, qui étaient toutes habillées d'un épais manteau d'arbres, on ne pouvait distinguer un point où la forêt était absente (mis à part la mer, bien sûr). Le soleil couchant tombait sur l'ouverture de la rade, ou plutôt il plongeait, il plongeait sur l'ouverture de la rade, enflammant l'eau de ses reflets.

Elely et Flopin, et même Alibert, restaient figés. Émerveillés par la beauté de ce spectacle. Pourtant il attristait Ruel, voyant ce coruscant kamas flamboyant, périssant dans l'abîme sombrement bleutée. Les pensées d'Evangelyne étaient autrement tournées, ses yeux s'égaraient dans cette vasteté, tandis que son esprit partageait la douleur de son amie.

— Ça va, Eva ? demanda Ruel, qui avait rarement vu la crâ dans un tel état.

Evagelyne ne répondit pas, elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, se repassant dans l'ordre les différents événements que son amie avait vécu jusque ici. D'abord, il y a une semaine, elle doit se marier avec le comte Harebourg pour pouvoir récupérer deux dofus eliatropes, garant de la survie du royaume Sadida menacé par le Chaos d'Ogrest. Et en fait, Harebourg lui cache une partie de ses projets, le royaume Sadida lui servirait à alimenter la fournaise qui fournit Frigost en énergie. Heureusement, Yugo intervient et révèle les plans du comte. Un altercation s'ensuit ensuite, et Yugo manque de perdre la vie en protégeant la princesse. « Il ne l'a pas laissé indifférente, par ailleurs » pensa-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un sourire sur ses lèvres, se promettant de l'emmerder avec ça, au moins autant qu'elle l'avait fait avec elle pour Tristepin…

Après l'incident avec Harebourg, elle en arrivait donc à ce matin où le roi avait fait quérir Amalia par l'intermédiaire d'un garde. Evangelyne n'avait pas assisté à l'entretient, proprement dit. Mais elle se doutait bien que le roi avait imposé un ultimatum à Amalia, qui était aussitôt partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où elle errait maintenant, dans un état entre le désespoir et la mélancolie…

— Hé ho. Ici la terre, Eva ?

— Que…quoi ? fit-elle en sortant de sa bulle.

— Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, à quoi tu penses, parce que ça fait cinq minutes qu'on te voit regarder le paysage avec une tête d'enterrement sans que tu donnes signe de vie, du coup on commence à s'inquiéter, répondit Ruel.

— C'est rien, c'est juste que… je pense à Amalia, je m'inquiète pour elle. Ça doit faire depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre…

— T'en fais pas pour ça. Tu sais, ça fait du bien d'être seul pour réfléchir, de temps en temps, répondit l'enutrof qui, dans sa longue vie, avait vécu de nombreuses expériences permettant de confirmer ses propos.

Tristepin – qui avait mis Ombrage en lieu sûr et avait rejoins le reste de la confrérie – se pencha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui dit d'une voix douce :

— Et puis t''inquiètes pas pour ça, il lui faut juste le temps de digérer cette nouvelle, je suis sur qu'elle ira mieux demain et qu'elle nous donnera des explications.

Evangelyne poursuivit l'étreinte en se retournant puis en enroulant ses bras autour du coup du iop, posant son menton sur son épaule. Tristepin avait beau avoir une intelligence… de iop, il pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de lucidité à certains moments.

Un portail bleu apparu soudain en plein milieu du balcon, et Yugo en sortit. Nos héros se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

— Alors Yugo, ça en est où avec avec Chibi ? demanda Alibert à son fils adoptif.

— Eh bien, j'attends toujours qu'il m'attr… ahh !

Yugo venait de disparaître dans un portail qui était apparu juste en-dessous de lui, à la grande frayeur de ses amis qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

— Yugo !

Ils étaient tous figés par ce qu'il venait de voir, à croire que toutes les aventures qu'il ont vécus jusque là les ont rendus totalement paranoïaques…

— C'est Chibi qui a ouvert un portail pour attraper Yugo, non ?

Il se tournèrent tous vers Tristepin, étonnés par sa réponse.

— Ben, quoi ?

C'était tellement logique, si simple. Alors qu'il avait tous commencés à se creuser la tête pour essayer de comprendre, jusqu'à imaginer les pires scénarios, Tristepin, lui, n'avait pas cherché très loin et avait trouvé la réponse la plus évidente qu'il soit.

Un autre portail s'ouvrit peu de temps après, laissant apparaître Grougal et Yugo, avec Chibi qui semblait inconscient dans les bras. Ils regardèrent le petit éliatrope avec inquiétude.

— Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Alibert.

— Ne vous en faites pas . Il a créé un portail pour me téléporter jusqu'à lui, et comme il ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ses portails, ça lui a vidé une grosse partie de ses réserves de wakfu, répondit Yugo, confirmant ainsi les dires de Tristepin. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Chibi, qui n'était en fait pas totalement inconscient, attrapa Yugo par la main et dit avec une petite voix.

— Je t'ai attrapé, Yugo. Tu dois m'entraîner maintenant…

— T'inquiète pas pour ça Chibi, je t'apprendrai à te servir de tes pouvoirs, promis ! déclara Yugo au petit éliatrope qui, toujours dans ses bras, était retombé dans les pommes.

— Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles d'Amalia ?

— Elle est dans sa chambre, le roi nous a demandé de ne pas la déranger, lui répondit faiblement Evangelyne.

— Ah, fit Yugo, en baissant la tête.

_Brouuiitt !_

Tous se tournèrent vers Ruel d'où provenait le bruit.

— Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger ! dit-il en souriant bêtement.

— Bonne idée j'ai une faim de mulou ! enchaîna Tristepin, il partit alors en courant vers la salle à manger.

— Premier arrivé, premier servi ! continua-t-il.

Le Vieil enutrof, les deux enfants ainsi que le dragonnet s'empressèrent de suivre le iop.

— Attendez moi !… Oh ! Zut ! râla Yugo en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours Chibi dans les bras, accompagné du rire d'Alibert et d'Evangelyne en arrière plan.

Après avoir pris un repas conséquent à leur journée ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. En attendant le lendemain, où ils pourraient avoir les réponses à leurs questions.

* * *

— Tu ne retrouvera jamais ton frère, il est à nous maintenant ! lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille, une ombre qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait distinguer qui elle était, il faisait pourtant jour, mais l'ombre restait noire comme l'encre. Il se leva et dégaina ses armes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! demanda t-il se laissant envahir pas la colère.

L'ombre lui répondit.

— Oh, mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est ton frère qui nous a suivit.

— Vous mentez !

Puis, un épais brouillard envahit la pièce, accompagné d'un rire sinistre. Il était impossible de voir ou de distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers, ce brouillard était trop épais. Pourtant, il y avait de la lumière, mais elle ne le dispersait pas.

— Tu n'as qu'a lui demander ! lui dit la voix.

Le brouillard se dispersa subitement, pour former une sphère autour de lui, où plutôt pour former les parois de la sphère. Il vit alors une forme avancer jusqu'à lui, elle passa à travers l'épais mur de fumée, et il put enfin distinguer son visage.

— Adamaï !

Mais le dragonnet ne réagit nullement à son appel, il se contenta de continuer son trajet jusqu'à l'eliatrope.

— Tu sais même plus reconnaître ton propre frère ! fit-il froidement, en faisant sortir quelques étincelles de son nez.

Yugo tenta de placer son bouclier devant lui, car son frère lui semblait hostile. Mais il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était cloué au sol, ses deux bras et ses deux jambes étaient fixés au sol par… de la fumée ?! Oui, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il était fixé au sol par des anneaux de fumée. Yugo ne comprenait plus rien, ni où il était, ni quand il était, ni qui étaient réellement les personnes qui lui parlaient. Le dragonnet arriva à environ deux mètres de son frère et lui fit.

— Tu ne me reverras jamais !

Il voulu essayer de parler pour raisonner son frère mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus parler.

— Allons, frère Adamaï. Finissez votre travail ! ordonna la voix à l'attention du dragonnet.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et cracha une immense déflagration sur son frère…

— Adamaïïïïïïï !

Yugo se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, il en faisait souvent ces derniers temps, mais jamais de pareille intensité… Il remarqua alors qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé au Royaume Sadida. Il était en fait… il ne savait pas où il était, il savait juste que ce lieu était d'une blancheur aveuglante mais non douloureuse pour les yeux, chaude mais agréable. Il sentit également une présence amicale tourner autour de lui, un amour presque maternelle en émanait.

— Où suis-je ? demanda Yugo avec inquiétude.

— Tu es nul part et partout à la fois, mon enfant, lui répondit une douce voix féminine. Je ne peux te révéler le nom de ce lieu, ni même te dire où il se trouve. Mais, écoute-moi donc car le temps nous est compté…

Yugo ne répondit rien. La voix lui inspirait une tel confiance qu'il mit toute son attention sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— … Yugo, les courants qui régissent l'enchaînement des événements ont été perturbés par l'utilisation d'un trop grand pouvoir …

— Les dofus, répondit-il honteux.

— … Cet événement à été écrit et ne peut être changé, il n'en est pas de ta responsabilité…

— Mais c'est pourtant moi qui …

— … un retour en arrière est impossible. si les événement se sont déroulés comme tel, c'est parce qu'ils le devaient. Ton rôle dans l'avenir sera, par contre, important. Car j'ai une mission à te confier…

La voix se tut quelques secondes.

— … de retrouver ton frère, elle sera.

— Retrouver Adamaï, mais …

La voix le coupa en continuant :

— Ce sera Ton rôle de retrouver ton frère, et l'avenir de toute chose y sera profondément lié, finit-elle.

— Mais je ne sais même pas où il est partit, je … je n'y arriverai jamais, soupira l'eliatrope en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

— Aie confiance, Yugo, les événements s'agencent toujours très étonnamment, tu en feras toi-même l'expérience.

— Bien, répondit Yugo en reprenant confiance. Mais … qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous tout ça ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Qui je suis ? Je suis la première et la dernière. Je ne suis d'aucune espèce que tu connaisses. Je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme. Je suis une partie de l'équilibre, je suis l'énergie de la création, que vous connaissez peut-être mieux sous le nom de wakfu …

— Vous voulez dire que vous êtes …

— … Eliatrope.

Hélas, Yugo venait de se réveiller à nouveau, et vit qu'il était, cette fois, bien dans sa chambre au Royaume Sadida. Une multitude de questions parcourait son esprit, mais aucune sur le fait que ce rêve pouvait être de son invention. Et le souvenir de sa mission lui revint alors à l'esprit….

Il vérifia d'abord que son cri n'ai réveillé personne. Puis il s'habilla, prit sa carte, et sortit dans le couloir auquel était connecté sa chambre. Il fit quelques pas avant de se faire arrêter par une voix, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, et en se rendant à l'évidence, qui aurait obligatoirement entendu son cri.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais Yugo ?

Il se retourna et distingua Evangelyne à travers l'obscurité.

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne t'avais pas entendu ? lui fit l'archère sur un ton fatigué.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire gêné.

— Ben …

— Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout avec ta carte au milieu de la nuit en te dirigeant vers l'entrée du palais ? Ne me dit pas que c'est à quoi je pense ?

Yugo prit un temps de silence.

— Je crois que… la déesse Eliatrope m'a parlé, et elle m'a dit… de retrouver Adamaï, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Evangelyne le regarda d'abord avec un œil septique puis bailla :

— Yugo, quoi qu'elle t'ait dit tu as pensé, au moins, à tous tes amis que tu laisses derrière toi en faisant ça ?

— C'est que… cette mission est uniquement la mienne, et j'avais peur que…

Mais Evangelyne l'ignora et continua :

— Tu à pensé à Amalia, d'abord ? Elle arrive peut-être à un moment où elle aura le plus besoin de

toi, et tu la laisses comme ça, tu l'abandonnes. Et Chibi ? Tu lui avais promis de l'entraîner, comment est-ce qu'il va réagir quand il verra que tu es parti sans-même le prévenir. Et Alibert, aussi ?

Yugo baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire, plein de remords sur ce qu'il allait faire. Evangelyne se pencha alors sur lui.

— Yugo, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à partir comme ça, dans une quête sans possibilité de revenir en arrière. Je te conseille d'attendre demain, et d'en parler avec toute la confrérie réunie, n'oublies pas qu'on est comme une famille, tous là les uns pour autres.

Evangelyne le regarda alors, en espérant silencieusement qu'il prenne la bonne décision, puis, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre dans ce sens, elle soupira et retourna se coucher…

Yugo ne savait plus quoi penser, Evangelyne n'avait pas tort, comment pouvait-il abandonner ses amis comme ça ? Amalia qui était forcée de trouver un prétendant, et Chibi à qui il avait promis de l'entraîner. Mais son frère lui manquait tellement, et si il lui était arrivé malheur ? Il ne se le pardonnerais jamais. Et sa mission, aussi ? L'avenir du monde en dépend. Mais les arguments de la crâ avaient pris dessus. Il prit alors à contre coeur la décision de suivre son conseil avisé, et retourna se coucher a son tour.

A suivre…


End file.
